cordelia in a bit of trouble
by StIicTlyCoRdYaNdAnGeL
Summary: Angel sees how the scooby gang treats cordy and wants to befreind her little does he know that cordelia has a huge secret that he has to try and get her to tell him and be there for her as her boyfreind never seems to notice her pain. Hope thats a good summary not too good at summaries or titles :D previously uploaded on my old account strictlycordyandangel
1. Chapter 1

Angel was sat in the library he had dated Buffy briefly that was how he was introduced to the group none if them liked him they were 15 and was pretty mature but couldn't handle dating a vampire he was long over her though. Cordelia chase was the most mature though he couldn't put a finger on it. it was almost as if she had been through in her short time what many adults haven't been looked at her she looked a bit nervy and shaky this was unusual for cordelia always the confident may queen.

"I need some air i will be back in a minute babe." She said it directly to her boyfriend as she knew no-one would care because they didn't like her. not even looking up from his book Xander Harris just mumbled an

"Okay."

Angel couldn't believe it something was bothering cordelia and her boyfriend either didn't care or couldn't see it. Angel slipped out no-one would wonder where he was anyway. he saw cordelia he planned to talk to her then she took a joint out of her pocket and lit it. he realised something must be very wrong but he still needed to talk to her she had soon smoked it and Angel approached her she didn't look much different most people her age would be sky high after smoking a joint that size but it looked like it had barley touched her almost as if she had been smoking for years.

"Cordelia are you okay?" she looked like she wanted to run.

"Angel? What are you doing out here?"

"You looked upset so i came to see if you were okay." he looked at her she saw he really meant it he didn't have the face of a liar.

"Really you care? i mean cause your not exactly an openly caring person i mean you care but more secretly."

"no i care and if I'm honest you seemed lonely and i know its bothered you even more that your boyfriend didn't notice anything was up." she smiled how could he not know her but know what she was thinking?

"It did he's supposed to care about me but he only cares when his friends aren't around."

"Talk to him to be honest i cant stand the boy and don't get why you care about him as much as you do but i can see you do and you really do deserve better than the way he's treating you right now."

"Angel your a great guy Buffy was stupid to dump we should be getting back i don't know why nobody's probably missed me but I'm sure they missed you."

"na girl you got it twisted i dumped her. And i doubt they missed me probably haven't even noticed i was gone." They arrived at the library

"Cordy your back and Angel? you left? why? and why are you with her."

"Told you." He whispered to cordelia "I went to get some air a little while ago and i ran into i would walk back with her."

"Sorry you had to go through that?"

"Go through what?"

"You know having to put up with queen c she's a real bitch you shouldn't of had to put up with her." This annoyed Angel the girl he had spent time with wasn't a bitch like they insisted and she was obviously going through something at the moment and all of them were to blind to even notice including her own boyfriend.

"Buffy shut up." Everyone was shocked Angel had never spoken to Buffy like that and he was defending cordelia over Buffy. "Cordelias not a bitch okay she has bitchy moment quite a few but maybe she is justified maybe she has a reason to be bitchy they way you just spoke about her qualifies as a reason in my book." He sat on the steps where he always was picked up his discarded book and tried to focus on the words he couldn't no matter how hard he tried his thoughts were filled with anger at his ex for speaking that way about cordelia he hardly knew her but he wanted to he wanted to be her friend he was even more angry at Xander for not even defending his girlfriend. He made a decision. To leave.

"Buffy I'm gonna go patrol." he started to walk towards the door.

"Want me to come with?" He turned and looked at her a look coming over his face as if contemplating it.

"Na I'm good." He left the door swung in his smiled at everyones shocked looks thats the Angel she spoke to thats the real Angel.

"Well if leaving is an option i will do that too." cordelia left and everyone was speechless. cordelia saw Angel walking through the car park.

"Angel." She called he stopped and turned while she caught up. "Hey what you did for me in there was amazing you didn't have to do that but you did i just wanted to say thank you it meant a lot."

"Why don't they see this cordelia?"

"See what?"

"why do they see a bitch and i see a strong independent woman who cares for others."

"They see what they want to like you said i can be a bitch if I'm hurting i cover it up they have seen that so thats all they are willing to see."

"Well they are missing you off home?"

"Yeah i just wanted the chance to get out of there and i wanted to thank you."

"Well your welcome. i could walk you home?"

"Sure." they walked and talked cordelia got to her gates she saw her uncle stood in the front door she had a smile plastered on her face it dropped when she saw her uncle stood took in her house it was big almost a mansion. The yard was trimmed short and tidy a hedge either side on the door and a path leading from the gate to front door. Angel took in the gate it was 12 foot with spikes at the top it had a keypad that the code opened the gate a call button with a speaker underneath her he thought Buffy was being bitchy when he said cordelia was rich but damn this house was incredible and he hadn't even seen inside. "Angel thank you for walking me home and making me laugh ill see you around." She kissed him on the cheek the punched in the code for the gate.

"See you around cordelia." He watched her as her whole demeanour changed she was relaxed and carefree not 5 minutes ago but the moment she laid eyes on her uncle she became guarded and tense. he left hoping to see the young girl again soon.

As cordelia got to her front door her uncle pushed he in. "Where you been bitch?"

"At school then i was out with harm i swear."

"who was he?"

"Who?"

"The guy you were with."

"Oh him he's just a friend he walked me home because he said its not safe to be walking around at night never know who could be lurking round the corner he doesn't know anything i swear."

"He better not you don't know if he will go to the police."

"I haven't told him a thing i promise."

"Okay go get changed."

"Yes uncle." He shot her a death glare "Sorry i mean yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was patrolling the streets it had been three weeks since he had walked Cordelia home and he hadn't seen her since he really wanted to see stood outside the bronze Buffy had invited him there he knew she still loved him he wasn't really a woman bumped into him tears streaming down her face.

Cordelia was walking she didn't know were she just knew she had to walk she didn't want to go home and be alone but she was alone anyway. tears streaming down her face her jaw was painful she knew if she looked in the mirror she would look like hell she hoped she wouldn't see anyone she knew before she had the chance to cover the bruises even though she could feel it swelling hopefully it would just be bruised in the could she explain that her punter went crazy and she was scared she thought he was going to kill her. No she couldn't tell anyone that if anyone asked she got hit my a was so lost in thought she didn't see the man in front of her and walked into him.

"Im sorry." She started to walk on when he spoke.

"Cordelia?"

"Angel? What are you doing here?" Her face now completely lit up the light coming from the club.

"Cordelia what happened you should go to the hospital."

"I cant tell you and no I cant go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"I just cant go to the hospital."

"Fine if you wont go to the hospital will you at least come to my place."

"Why?"

"You need ice I can ice it for you please Cordelia you don't have to be alone."

"Iv'e always been alone."

"Let me help you."

"Okay."

Angel came out of the kitchen with a makeshift icepack and held it to her jaw.

"How do you feel?"

"Like hell. The ice helps though thank you." She smiled at him then winced when pain shot up her jaw again.

"Please tell me what happened."

"Lets get this over with." She started to unbutton her shirt Angel put his hand over hers stilling her movements.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want its what everyone wants."

"I dont."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because i care about you and want to be your friend."

"You do?"

"Yeah I need a friend and you look like you could really use one."

"I could."

"Please tell me what happened."

"Okay but remember we are friends now so you cant take it back."

"I wont now tell me."

"Okay it started a few years ago my parents got sent down something about my dad getting mixed up in the wrong stuff with his business and my mom she tried to protect him so they both got sent down for 5 years my mother knew I had no one so she made sure I stayed with my uncle to everyone he was caring and loved me so much i wasn't afraid but it turns out he had other plans than taking care of me he started to pimp me out at 12 if I refused he would lock me in a cupboard until I agreed he bought me an apartment were I live but one day a week the day you walked me home I stay at his as entertainment when he's got his boys round." She was close to tears he held her hand "And this" She pointed to her jaw. "Just an occupational hazard i guess.I hate it."

"You shouldn't have to go through that." He looked at her really looked she was young too young to go through that.

"He gives me drugs i guess thats payment they take pain away but you know what the amount of times i've turned up bruised injured and drugged up and Xander its like he doesn't even notice he's never asked."

"You don't deserve that he's a prick so i guess you haven't told him."

"No he would make it all about him I just I feel comfortable with you Angel you make me feel safe and-"

"Like your not alone."

ìYeah.î

"I guess thats what having a friend is like."

"I guess i've never had one."

"me neither.î They smiled at each other. "Stay here tonight? I just want you to be okay. Ill make you up a bed in one of the rooms and drive you to school in the morning."

"Angel vampire sunlight."

"Tinted windows."

"Angel? Thank you."

"For?"

"For being here for me as completely as you are." He cracked a smile witch made Cordelia smile.

"You should do that more often it suits you."

"What?"

"Smile."

"Okay. Ill go make you up a bed and are you hungry?"

"I am actually."

"I don't actually have any food but ill order pizza? or Chinese."

"Pizza."

"Peperoni?"

"Is there any other?" He found himself smiling at the young woman again.

He entered the room holding a pizza box in one hand and a small bag of ice in the handed her the pizza box. "I got some more ice for when you have eaten If we keep your jaw iced the swelling should go down." She started to eat.

"Talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about you and Buffy you know about my train wreck on a relationship tell me about your relationship."

"Buffy we aren't even together anymore I first saw her I thought wow then I got to know her I thought okay I really like this girl and we got together she was commanding but I put up with it but in the end I couldn't be blind to the bad side and the bad outweighed the good the way I didn't exist around her friends how bitchy she was to you kinda hurt cause she would start on you for no reason and no one would defend you but if you said anything to Buffy they would defend her it kinda made me wanna be friends with you just so that I would feel comfortable defending you." she smiled she had eaten half the pizza but pushed it away.

"I cant eat that anymore."

"Don't worry."

"Keep talking"

Angel looked at a sleeping Cordelia they had been talking through the night about everything their past their present everything when tiredness had finally won her over. Angel yawned he realised he was tired too he scooped Cordelia in his arms careful not to wake her and laid her in the bed he had made up for her. he then slipped into his own room happy he finally had a friend he trusted completely.

7 the next morning Angel woke Cordelia.

"Do I have to get up?"

"No but you will be late and your breakfast will get cold."

"You cooked breakfast?I thought you had no food here."

"I didn't but i went shopping this morning and stocked my fridge as i'm really hoping you will be coming over more often."

"I will."

Cordelia came down the stairs at 8:45 they had 15 minutes to get to school.

"Cordy do you have to take so long?"

"Yes i'm female plus did you forget I have a bruise to cover up." She saw his features darken at the thought of that.

"Come on broody or i'll be late."

"What?!" He sighed "She is the most awkward infuriating girl I have ever met."

"I heard that." He had no idea.

Buffy Xander And willow were outside school the bell had rung and still no Cordelia.

"We should go."

"Cordelias not here yet."

"Xan are you sure she's not ill?"

"Your right lets just go." TheY turned to go when a car caught Buffy'S eye it was black and looked familiar why?

"Thats Angels car why is Angels car here?" The car came to a stop the passenger door opened a crack and Cordelia slipped out she said something to Angel he drove off then she went over to the Scooby gang. Buffy lost in her thoughts. Why was that whore in my Boyfriends car she thought.


End file.
